Limbo
by Akugi
Summary: What did Inu-Yasha go through after Kikyo shot him? Oneshot fic. Trying a new writing style out... please be kind and review so I know if it pans out! Thankz


Disclaimer - I don't own Inu-Yasha and company.  
  
**Author's Note -   
** This is just a one shot, I was experimenting with a different writing style so I decided to try it out and see what people think. Please review!!! *begs and pleads* I appreciate it guys!!  
  
  
Limbo   
  
Kikyo...  
  
You bitch...  
  
Grunting in pain as rough bark digs into the back of his head the hanyou desperately stretches his arm forward, clawed fingers grasping for the Shikon no Tama as it bounces to the ground. The purified arrow had begun its work, the world faded away as her eyes fastened to his, gazes clashing as the two lovers allowed mutual hatred to spark the air between them.  
  
Darkness carried him away. The screams vanished, the tree he was pinned to melted away, Kikyo faded into the nothingness that consumed his mind. The hanyou was sealed, strangely peaceful as his scarlet red haori glowed brilliantly against the darkness of the tree bark, shrouding the youth as his spirit slipped away.  
  
He knew nothing afterwards, blissful emptiness embraced the embittered hanyou. Nothing mattered, his love for the miko who betrayed him, this strange death at her hands, even the pain of his still breaking heart as he remembered the gentle eyed girl he loved. Nothing mattered here.  
  
The white place. The empty limbo between the living and the dead.  
  
The hanyou awoke to blankness, no matter which way he turned, how he screamed, only white nothingness was revealed. He stood at the crossroads, the realm where fates were determined, the realm where spirits decided their paths.  
  
Settling to the ground he allowed his tears to fall, taking strange cold comfort in being alone, letting the pain hidden in his heart to burst free as sobs choked his throat. Kikyo betrayed him. The human he was willing to throw away his youkai heritage for betrayed him. Fooling him with honeyed words of love, her eyes soft when she gazed at him, her mouth sweet as she surrendered to his kisses.  
  
She tricked him, luring him into a trap so she could kill him. Taunting him with the jewel he once wanted more the life itself. The jewel he wanted so he could live the way he chose, the way he was never allowed to.  
  
Nothing mattered. Not his pain, not his agony, not even the heart he gave to the human who turned against him so swiftly. The woman who took his words of love and his heart as mere trinkets, using them as she wished before flinging them aside. Throwing them to the ground as she fired her arrows at him.  
  
The hanyou wept on, memories and emotions flying through him, images swiftly remembered only to be cast aside as a new memory surfaced. Kikyo filled the void within him, she made him whole for the short time he knew her. She made him feel like something other then an abomination, a freak.  
  
She made him feel accepted.  
  
That was the past now, the emotions flushing away as his tears began to dry. Emotions slowly drying within his heart as arrogant hatred returned, buoying his spirits as he rose to his feet, turning to face the silent figure who watched him the entire time.  
  
He smelled her, in this place of emptiness her scent alone filled the air. She wasn't Kikyo, bearing none of the sweet sakura scent that flowed around the miko he loved.   
  
The girl before him was silent, her gaze calm and serene, staring through the bluster of his arrogance with ease. As if she had seen his temper before, experienced his rages before.   
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know this girl.  
  
He knew he was partially dead, Kikyo's arrow hit his heart, he felt the pain before blacking out. When he awoke in this realm of nothingness he suspected he was in limbo, unable to find anything through his senses other then himself.  
  
Until she arrived.  
  
As he wept he smelled her coming, a strange crisp scent that cleared his head, soothing his tears with her presence alone. When his amber eyes began to examine her he blushed, unable to stop gazing at the strange garb that hugged her slender yet well curved body. The fabric hugging the swell of her breasts, bringing thoughts of crushing her to him as clawed fingertips explored her body, stripping the clothes from her flesh before...  
  
Shaking his head the hanyou rose, tucking his hands within the sleeves of his haori as he dampened the instinct to conquer this strange girl. The girl who smiled knowingly as she gazed at him, her eyes showing only amusement, as if she knew the thoughts traveling through his head when he looked at her.  
  
So this is how you spent your time when you were sealed. gazing around her as if this was a tourist attraction the girl stepped closer, bringing a fresh wave of her scent to his nose, the warmth of her body radiating as she leaned against his arm, laughing eyes gazing into his startled gaze.   
  
Inu-Yasha... is something wrong? she asks, the question obviously teasing as her lips curve into a sensual smile, stirring the urge to conquest within Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
He wanted her desperately, more then the passion he felt for Kikyo. He wanted to take this strange girl who seemed to know him so well, he wanted to shove her to the floor and make her scream for the pleasure he would give her, he wanted to mark her as his.  
  
He knew her.  
  
Frowning he stepped away, suddenly confused as the realization hit him.  
  
He knew this girl from somewhere.  
  
She seemed undisturbed by his movements, graceful hands brushing away an invisible speck of dust from her garments as another knowing smile lurked on her lips. Her eyes remained focused on him, as if she was waiting for something... waiting for him to say something.  
  
How do I know you? the hanyou demanded, eyes flashing as he clenched his hands into fists, confusion making him uncertain. He was sure he didn't know her.  
  
The question is when will you know me. her voice is calm, soothing, she gracefully slides into a sitting position, patting the ground at her side as she cocks an eyebrow at him, laughter in her voice as his ears twitch nervously.  
  
You will know me in about... hmmm.. fifty years I'd say. laughter brimming in her voice as he plops to the ground, taken aback by her words. He stares at her youthful appearance, taking in the lack of wrinkles or any other signs of old age.  
  
He would awaken to find her an old hag.  
  
Dismay filled him.  
  
Then he heard her laughter.  
  
I'm not born yet silly! hands flapping at him as she chuckles with mirth, tears forming in her eyes as she begins to giggle at his facial expressions. I'll look like this when you meet me, you just won't remember anything from your encounters here.  
  
What do you mean? caution now, she seemed to know more about the strange realm they were in then he did.  
  
This is a... gateway of sorts... for wandering souls. The dead can be reborn here, the newly dead can rest here. slender fingers tucking strands of midnight hair behind her ear, the silken strands glowing in the light, shimmering with each motion she made.  
  
I'll be able to be reborn soon, so you'll meet me before I'm an old hag.  
  
More laughter as his ears twitch again, the thought of meeting her when she was too old too.... He swiftly banished the thought, uncomfortable with the strange feeling of recognition he got when he looked at her.  
  
She stretches lazily, her eyes distant as she gazes into the nothing around them, You'll be released in fifty years, we'll meet about then. another shy smile as she glances at his profile, watching his ears twitch at the sound of her voice.  
  
We'll face everything with each other. Vengeance, betrayal, despair... we'll help one another. We'll be companions. Tipping her head back she sighs, her eyes closing as she begins to relax.  
  
the hanyou asks, resisting the urge to take her hand, clenching his hands within his haori as he avoids looking at her. he felt as if they shared such moments before, as if he could say anything and she wouldn't bat an eye.  
  
He didn't want this to end.  
  
Who are you? What will happen? he felt safe sneaking another peek at her face, admiring the elegant beauty of her features, the warmth and emotion in her expressions. Watching her lips he fought the urge to kiss her, to take her in his arms and taste her until she fell limp in his embrace.  
  
That knowing smile again. Damn her, she knew what he was thinking somehow.  
  
You won't remember anything that happens here. If you did fate would change. shrugging of her slender shoulders, another casual move that brought nostalgic feelings to his gut. Where did he know her from?  
  
In fact, you won't even know me when we meet again.   
  
ears twitching frantically, surprise making his voice rise.   
  
You won't know me, not at first. We'll have to learn about one another. laughter was showing in her eyes as she took in his dejected form, the drooping of his ears as he realized he didn't know anything about her in the first place.  
  
Can you tell me? he asks quietly, his eyes were serious now, the traces of youthful arrogance banished. He wanted to know more about this enchanting girl.  
  
She leans towards him, hands cupping the sides of his face, her lips pressed to his. The kiss stretches, the two shiver as their tongues gently meet, arms wrapping around one another as they sink within the embrace. She tasted like fresh picked berries, sweet and crisp. Her mouth gave in to his hungry demands, giving him everything as he ran his fingers through the wealth of her hair, cupping the curve of her buttocks as he pulled her closer.  
  
Pulling apart his lips stretched into a cocky grin, taking in the blush across her cheeks as she tucked her head beneath his chin.   
  
Tell me who you are at least, who you'll be when I meet you again. he begs shamelessly, swearing to himself that he'll remember her somehow, remember the feelings he had when he held her. The emotions he felt when he kissed her. She pulls away gently, worry darkening her expression briefly as she takes in the serious cast to his features. Closing her eyes in resignation she sighs, shaking her head slightly as she returns to his embrace gratefully.  
  
When we meet again... she begins, nervously picking his haori. Feeling his gentle hands rubbing the small of her back comfortingly she relaxes into his arms.   
  
When we meet again my name will be Sango.  



End file.
